A Past Relived
by lostcat
Summary: Surviving from that dreadful day, Schala wakes up to find that she has been sealed for over 1000 of years! But evil that destoryed her Era is coming back, can she convince Sesshoumaru to help her prevent history from repeating?


Loose Ends. Chapter One: Broken 

=========

  
Author's Note: Okay my first fanfiction *__* I know it isn't top-notch quality but I'm trying. Schala, Janus, Zeal Kingdom and Schala's past is inspired by Chrono Trigger. I just took the names of the people but the who they are and what they are different from the game.

My summary sucked, I know. I have a weird concept in mind and I'm trying to tell it like I want it to. Basically the gist of this is a great evil is coming to destroy the demons in the Sengoku Jidai and Schala, learning from her past, tries to prevent this from happening. She meets Sesshoumaru while wandering and decides to plead to him and convince him to help her.

And with that, that's all I have to say, and again, bear with me x__X; This chapter is meant to be a little confusing and hopefully leave you with some questions. If you want to know what happens to Schala, the 'evil' bad guy and the relation to Sesshoumaru and Feudal Japan, please review/comment ^__^

And oh, I have no idea how to italicize, bold or anything ....so I would appreciate it if anyone could tell me how (sigh I know I'm so hopeless ....)

=========

Chapter One: Broken 

  
Schala(thinking): So many stories told by people, so many memories and opinions. So many lives in the world ....so many in dreams ....I've just had enough. Why don't they come? Why?

I sit here. Looking, staring at where I would ....just live, learn; laugh ....not a care in the world. I wish now, for it to go away ....this pain, I don't want it here ....why is it here? Something like this is rare, why did it have a chance to happen here? Please ....please do away, I don't want it anymore....please ....I beg of you 

Schala, absent-minded, lay there motionless. So overwhelming, the pain is unbearable. She has seen wars, read stories, legends and accounts of this mayhem that would terrorize people. Why, she asked, why can this happen? She doesn't want it here. She doesn't want to be one of those people, reciting old forgotten memories, that people would pay no attention to. She doesn't want to be so ....emotional about it.

But it's gone.

And she can't do anything about it ....except remember ....and watch her soul slip away ....

Slowly, she crawled across the trembling floors ....still shaken by the chaos surrounding her. The air, filled with lyrics of the lifeless ....screaming, yelling ....praying. She doesn't want to listen anymore. She just wanted it to end. 

  
Schala(speaking): 'Please ....stop. Someone ....please come and help us ....'

  
Crawling past the fallen statues, they were once so proudly displayed by the entrance doors. Oh yes, they were lovely. Even in ruins and their faces shattered, you could still gaze into the eyes of the cold stones, and see what a glorious place this once was.

  
Schala(speaking): 'Of all that could happen ....why is this ....happening? ....Can he not ....feel my pain ....?'

  
Everything is dimmed, snowing small pieces of the ceiling. Oh but it does look lovely. Darkened ....everything darkened, shatters of dreams, marble, silver ....snowing upon the unfortunate. Staircases that were once praised about are now defiled with cracks caused by the fallen walls. Books filled with mythical creatures, magic and stories of the adventurers and gods are now on the ground, ripped ....bleeding their words out. They are not read anymore, no one has the time to. Everyone is fleeing. 

  
Schala(speaking): 'Don't go, stand together. Please ....gather your strengths ....'

  
Tears streams down her face and lands on the floor. They look almost like dewdrops, reflecting the pain, and the broken pride of her people. As she crawled, her tears would mix with the blood trail she left behind. She looks up and sees the wonders of her people, failing. They are no longer wonders. They are being destroyed. Their once magical and technological world is dying.

Schala(speaking): '....dying ....'

  
She raised her hand to her chest and felt her gashing, flesh wound. She felt faint. But no, she could not give up. It is her responsibility not to.

  
Person(speaking): 'M-mercy ..'

  
Shocked, Schala turns around to see still a living person in the building.

Person(speaking): 'Lady Schala ....have mercy ....'

  
Realizing that one of her own kinsmen is suffering from a life-threatening wound, she reaches out as her pendant glows.

Schala(speaking): '....Stay still, I will heal you'

  
The glow from the pendant soothes the person and the wound stopped bleeding. The person's strength returned, but quickly, the person took off.

  
Schala(speaking): 'W-wait ....please!'

Her strength is gone, her pendant's glow grew faint. She knew she was at the end of her magic. She was only capable of so much.

Realizing this is the last chance to breathe her world; she stops and leans on the once beautiful staircases. She closes her eyes and remembers how everything was like before. This room, where the scholars would study and invent their own magical tabs or whatnot, was so incredibly beautiful. The marble walls were craved with inscriptions written in purple dye, outlined by gold. The floors were a pale golden marble, but with reflective magical seals engraved into the tiles. Children used to imagine they were the great sorcerers, and those tiles were the real magical seals. Statues stood by the door, guarding the pride and reserving the culture. You could almost touch, and feel shimmers of magic powder floating in the air. They reflected like gold, and yet weightless they floated. Windows, stretching from the floor to the sky, were big and marvelous. They had soft craving on them of beautiful plants and famous magic wielders. They seemed to tell as story as well, as silly as that may sound. They were like a book without words. This room, this once proud and lovely room ....was filled with nature. With its high ceiling, it allowed the people to create their own hanging gardens indoor. The trees would sway, refreshing the air ....it was so clean ....it could have melted any pain away ....

  
Schala(speaking): '....p -please ....don't fade ....'

Wrapping her arms around herself, she remembered how the staircases would lead you into the center of the room, elevated above the rest because this was where magic was born. Scholars, with their fountain of books, would stay there, researching and creating. It was like heaven. Water would flow down from the center orb above the scholars, watering the plants above. Of course, this was controlled by magic, so it would not have spilled on the scholars work or books. Everything glittered and shone its own story. Everything was too beautiful to describe. Even the chairs were something ....really. Words couldn't describe what her people had made. It was perfect ....so perfect ....

  
Schala(thinking): The ceiling. The beautiful paintings of the angels and magical spirits are cracked. I can't believe this, this really is it. I would have never thought ....

  
Gathering her strength, she stood up. She could see him, standing in the middle of the elevated room. She walked up the stairs and felt something holding her back.

Janus(speaking): 'Schala, please, don't leave us!'

She didn't have to look back. She knew who it was.

Janus(speaking): 'Please! I need you! I can't ..... I ..... S-schala ....please ....'

Pain seized within her.

Schala(speaking): 'I know Janus ....but I have no choice ....please understand.'

Janus(speaking): 'But I don't, please don't go!'

Janus, her young brother, ran and put his arms around Schala.

Janus(speaking): 'Please! Please!! Let us get out of here!'

She can feel him trembling as he clung to her legs. 

Schala(speaking): 'Hush now ....don't worry '

She turned around and bent down to see him face to face.

Schala(speaking): 'Don't worry.'

She smiled and patted his head.

Janus(speaking): 'S-schala ....'

Janus, still clinging, felt Schala's soul becoming faint.

Janus(speaking): '....you haven't healed your wound ....'

Schala(speaking): 'Shhhh, don't speak'

She took off her pendant.

Janus(speaking): '....put that back on! Schala please!'

He screamed while tears burst from his eyes. It was unbearable.

Schala(speaking): 'Shhh ....'

She put the pendant on dear Janus. She kissed his forehead and whispered,

Schala(speaking): 'No one can crush us. Our pride will live on.'

She held him close and closed her eyes.

Schala(speaking): 'Remember those words Janus, and keep them alive in your heart. Please ....keep us alive in your heart ....'

Janus(speaking): ' ..... I will Schala ....'

With her arms around her brother, Schala closed her palms and whispered.

Janus(speaking): 'What was that? S-schala ....I-'

Without letting him finish, Schala pushed him away, creating a levitating barrier surrounding him.

Schala(speaking): 'Janus ....forgive me ....'

She looked straight at her brother. His clothes tainted with her blood, he was so innocent, so full of potential. Out of all the things she could do now, she had to protect him. She turned her head away and looked down, closing her eyes.

Janus(speaking): 'S-schala!! No! Please! Oh mercy, no!'

He pounded the barrier with all his might, but it didn't help. Her powers were so much more than his. The barrier swiftly carried Janus outside.

Janus(speaking): 'Schala!'

His voice penetrated the darkness and chaos.

Janus(speaking): 'Schala! Remember me!'

Those words spoke to her. She lifted her head to see if she can still see him, but she couldn't. Corpses, magic spills, broken inventions, fallen walls, cracked floors ....She turned away.

Schala(thinking): I will remember you, Janus. Promise you'll remember me as well.

Looking down, she walked up the staircases, hands to her chest, she felt her heart beating.

Schala(thinking): Closer ....we meet ....

Concentrating on the chaos and spells, he paid no attention to Schala.

Schala(thinking): All this ....because of him ....

Schala reached the top and stood there facing his back.

Schala(speaking): 'Why?'

No answer.

Schala(speaking): 'W-why ....'

Choking on her tears, she fell to the ground. The only remaining hope she had left within ceased. She wasn't even going to get an answer.

Belthazar(speaking): "Ha ha ...."

Schala(speaking): 'Please, don't laugh ....don't mock our people ....'

Holding her hands to her ears, she tries to drown out his laughter.

Balthazar(speaking): "This will teach you Zeals to anger me."

With that, he finished his greatest and final spell on the Zeal Kingdom. Lord Balthazar has finally won his struggle against the Zeals. Throughout all these years, no one ....not even the Zeal Royals, such as Schala and Janus, would imagine Lord Balthazar to proceed with his plans ....  
Everything is lost, Schala couldn't bear it ....

Balthazar(speaking): "What is the matter? Are you so snuffed up like the rest of the Royals, leaving your oh-so-lovely palace to die?"

Sarcasm. She wouldn't have imagine how much sarcasm could hurt the soul until now.

Balthazar(speaking): "No reply? I guess you're too busy faking remorse of your own kind. Stupid, wrenched girl, why don't you run, like the coward you are?"

Schala(speaking): 'Please! Please stop! I don't know why you hated your own, Balthazar, but please! You've done enough! You've won! Have you no mercy on your kinsmen?'

Balthazar(speaking): "Hmph. You don't even put up a fight ....just how desperate are you in keeping your kingdom alive?"

Heartbroken, she would have fought with her life but how can she? She used her final strength in trying to save her brother. Her soul is faint, and slowly slipping away from her by the blood-gashing wound on her chest.

Schala(speaking): 'Why ....?'

She collapses. No answer.

Schala(speaking): '....Balthazar!'

Silence.

Desperate, Schala pleads once more.

Schala(speaking): 'Balthazar, look at our once-glorious kingdom. Look at what you've done!'

Furious, Schala stood up while her rage overwhelmed her soul.

Schala(speaking): ' Our people, Balthazar, your people ....they had dreams ....lives! They were great and wonderful, why did you forsake them?! Why? Answer me Baltha – '

Balthazar(speaking): "It's Lord Balthazar to you, Schala!"

He turns around and sends a powerful blinding blow towards her.

Schala(thinking):............................... This power ....

An instant hit to her stomach.

Schala(thinking):............................... This strength ....

She's blown off her feet.

Schala(thinking):............................... My people ....

The blow sends her flying across the broken room and she hits the only remaining statue standing.

Schala(thinking):............................... why, Balthazar ....

Tears flows from her eyes as she falls ....

Schala(thinking):............................... why did you ....

Falling, she could see the great statue that she had been thrust into....

Schala(thinking):............................... cause our kingdom ... 

The statue of her mother, is now beginning to crumble as well. The statue's eyes ....looked as if it was crying ....

Schala(thinking): ............................... to fall?

The roof caves in, the walls burst and the foundation of the Zeal Kingdom crumbles. Lord Balthazar's work is finished. The once-magical and knowledgeable Zeal Kingdom has finally become nothing more but a mere memory.

  
========== Author's Note:

  
Next Chapter: (if there will be one) 

- Schala wakes up in the Feudal Japan  
- Recognizes that the evil resembling Balthazar is coming  
- Meets Inuyasha and the gang  
- Sesshoumaru enters the scene  


Whether this sucked, was okay or good, please review~ (and be gentle x__x; don't want to crush my writing spirit this early ...) 

Thanks for reading ^__^


End file.
